Two Can Play That Game
by lacy1230
Summary: Serena lington is a beautiful advertising executive who seems to have her life and her man under control.Her relationship with Darien;a handsome lawyer is the envy of her friends until one night the girls stumble upon Darien at a club with another woman!N


Two Can Play That Game  
  
By: Lacyloss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor moon characters at all, or the show, I also don't own the movie called "Two Can Play That Game" my story is going to have a twist rather than exactly like the movie.  
  
Summary: Serena Willington is a beautiful advertising executive who seems to have her life and her man completely under control. Her relationship with Darien; a handsome lawyer, is the envy of her friends, until one night when the girls stumble upon Darien at a nightclub with another woman! Now, Serena is forced to launch out her '10 day plan' to get her man back in line, save face with her friends and climb back on top of her strained relationship.  
  
Characters: Beryl Union- Wants Darien for herself and will stop at nothing to get him Mina Summers- Hates Darien's best friend Andrew for his womanizing ways Lita Forester- Has a boyfriend who constantly cheats but doesn't really care because she likes Ken Amy Colder- Only one out of her friends who doesn't have a man and refuses to get one Rei Shields- Darien's sister; hates Chad with a passion for some reason that she won't tell any of her friends (you'll find out later on in the story during a flashback) Serena Willington- Darien's long time girlfriend Darien Shields- Past playboy but gave up his ways for Serena Andrew Morgan- Playboy wants Darien to come back to his bachelor ways; Darien's Best friend, wants to get in bed with Mina Chad Stupider- Had a thing for Rei until something happened, one of Darien's friend Kenneth Mannor- Has his eyes set on every beautiful woman he sees doesn't notice that Lita likes him Greg Smarter- a playboy trying his best to get in good with Amy so he can confess his love for her  
  
AND NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION.  
  
NAOKO PICTURES PRESENTS A MOON LOVE PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH L1 PICTURES A STORY BY LACY LOSS 'TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME' SERENA WILLINGTON DARIEN SHIELDS ANDREW MORGAN CHAD STUPIDER REI SHIELDS AMY COLDER LITA FORESTER MINA SUMMERS KENNETH MANNOR WITH GREG SMARTER AND BERYL UNION  
  
R- restricted: Language, Including Sexual Dialogue  
  
THIS STORY HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM ITS ORIGINAL VERSION. IT HAS BEEN FORMATTED TO FIT YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN.  
  
The rules are simple.  
  
There are no rules.  
  
"Yes, okay I hear you Mina, I know, I know he shouldn't have never said that", said a beautiful woman sitting at her comfortable desk in her comfortable chair while talking on the phone. " NO! he didn't, are you serious, I can't believe he had the nerve to do that. Mina you know what you should do. yeah that's right you should let him go, knowing you, you probably have someone else. HA HA HA I knew you had someone else. but maybe you should talk to Andrew, Now wait before you blow a gasket I just mean maybe you should give the man a chance, I know you hate him and all but maybe you might just be the one to tame him. okay I'll be there just give me a sec to clear my schedule and meet you there alright. Love ya too! Bye!".  
As the woman gets up you see her with a nice fitting two piece navy blue suit she turns and goes and looks at herself in the mirror. She is known as a beautiful successful woman with long blonde hair that in the moment is put up into a French twist and spiral curls sit on top of her head. She has beautiful blue eyes with a little speck of silver in them. And then reality hits you and then you ask the question "Why is such a young female as beautiful as her is in a office that is fit for someone much older?"  
'Hey, I know your wondering why am I; a young female at the age of 23 is sitting in a office that looks to be for a older uptight female, well let me tell you I'm not old nor am I uptight I'm am a successful young woman who has worked her ass off just to get where I am today. Now I know you wanna know who was I talking to just now on the phone well for starters lets start with me introducing myself. My name is Serena Willington and well let's just say that when comes to men and relationships I am the person to come to for advice.  
Mina one of my dearest friends is having problems with men as usual and wanted to ask me what do with one of her latest conquests. Now when I say conquests I do mean conquest cause Mina, how do we say, is kinda bit of a slut! Now don't get me wrong she's one of my dearest friends but when it comes to Mina and relationships she kinda likes to explore more than one at a time.  
'Okay listen I'm going to give you the 411 on all of my friends and lets start with Lita since I already told you about Mina. Well Lita on the other hand has a man and she doesn't explore as much as Mina does, but she does like to flirt with any man she can get her eyes on. Lita's boyfriend is. How do we say in American terms. is kind of a player and a cheat! Does Lita know? Yes. As a matter of a fact she really doesn't care because she has her eyes set on Kenneth or shall I say Ken. Now 'Who is Ken' you ask? Well Ken is one of my man's playboy friends who likes to fuck just about anything that is female and has to legs. Does Ken know? No. And Lita says she would like to keep it that way until later!  
Now, my friend Amy Colder. Her last name fits her description. Amy is as cold as a snowy day in hell. I mean if hell is to ever freeze over, there can only be one explanation as to why. Amy would be there. Now I know I may come off as sounding like a Bitch, but this is exactly how Amy is. I mean she refuses to go with any male that has something as long as a stick between their legs. I know, I know. You want to know what made Amy this way? I mean the name Amy sounds like a person who has a sweet personality and well Amy was just like that until she was hurt by her 5 year long time boyfriend who was her first to just about everything that a girl can could ever experience, and lets just say he ruined her with men to last a lifetime, I mean she won't even let a man walk by her with going off on him.  
And my other friend Rei, well Rei is my boyfriends sister and she is just like Mina only the fact is she is a tease and she doesn't sleep with any of them. All she does is get them to do oral satisfications to her and then she dumps them like a sack of potatoes. Rei is kinda of Bitch too! Hey now don't get mad at me I just call em' like I see em'. Rei is just quick to go off on a person for no apparent reason.  
But any ways I must go and see my friend Meens to go and handle her and her relationship problems. ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ((  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
As Serena walks out of her office she passes her secretary Molly Stanton. "Molly, if there are any calls transfer them to my cell phone". " Yes Mrs. Willington", said Molly. "Now Molly how many times have I told you to call my Serena, all my other friends do". " I'm sorry Mrs. Wil. I mean Serena", Molly said with a smile.  
Serena walks to the elevator and presses the down button. Once the elevator door opens she walks in to find two men. One of them was old and the other was young. "DING" The elevator stops and she walks out. "Um, excuse me miss but you seem to have dropped something", said a young voice that was in the elevator. Serena turns around to see what she had dropped. She bends and picks up the condom she dropped. While she does this her shirt has seem to have ridden down and begins to show a little bit of cleavage. A disgruntled cough makes her realize what has happened. "Thanks, I'll be using this later", she said to the young man.  
'What is it with men and breasts', she thought. She walks into the parking lot and gets into her silver Mercedes G500, and drives off. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++  
  
Serena parks into a parking lot, gets out of her car and heads into big office building. "Hi, Lisa is he in", she asks Lisa the front desk secretary. "Hold, on Mrs. Willington I'll ring you up".. "He's just finishing a meeting, you can go on up" "Thanks"  
Serena turns and gets on the elevator pushing the 8th floor button. As she gets off she sees Andrew. "Hello there sexy legs, now to what do I owe the pleasure to seeing you" said Andrew showing off his sexy smile. "You Mr. Owe nothing unless you want to an get punished" she responded back. "Hmm. Let me think, I don't think I owe anything but how bout you give the punishment that I deserve and I'll guarantee that I owe you something later." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry Drew buddy but I think that that punishment offer should go to me, don't you think love" said a masculine voice. As Serena turns around she.  
  
Hey so what do yall think so far hit me up with reviews if you think I should continue. 


End file.
